Never Again
by That one Mudkip
Summary: (Yep, another sequel) Looks like the third time wasn't the charm. So when another problem arises between the two, the absolute worse happens. Can they learn to love again? Probably not... *FINISHED*
1. Times like these

**Didn't expect another story, huh? This will include Crystal, Josh, and the others I used in So we Meet Yet Again, and maybe even some new people. Don't worry, The Devil's Side will still be updated, just only every other day. So I'll start the story! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 1: Times like these

There are times like these where I really hate Mal. I looked in the mirror and saw someone with rosy red lips, dark mascara around their eyes, and a little blush on their cheeks. It was me, but not me at the same time. I didn't do makeup, so wearing it was out of my comfort zone. My clothes were unlike me also- a light pink blouse with a brown skirt that went just above my knees, and black, uncomfortable flats on my shoes.

Let me explain what exactly was going on and why I was dressed as this. I was going on a date with Mal. I gave Mal a mental slap in the face in my head. And it was Friday, Valentine's Day. Another slap. And I was dressed up like _this_. Even more slaps. The only thing that proved I was still the same Crystal Lee were my dark blue messy bangs. Even my scars were covered up by makeup, and I wasn't wearing my hat now.

I sighed. I also hate myself for dressing up like this. He said "look fancy", and this is how I decide to look. If I didn't love Mal enough he would have been strangled to death by now. I sighed again and headed out to the park, where Mal wanted to have our date.

...

_Geez, where is he? I thought he said he'd be here early..._ I thought to myself. I looked around. I didn't want to seem all awkward and stuff, but I just stood in the middle of the sidewalk, frantically looking around. I continued walking. _Maybe he's somewhere else... _

Then I saw a couple kissing. I raised an eyebrow. _Hey... That guy looks suspiciously like..._ My eyes widened. Those bangs, that shade under his eyes... _Oh crap it is! It can't be! _It was... It was...

Mal.

My eyes watered and my vision went blurry. No. No! It can't be! The only thing I could make out was the girl's shoulder length light brown hair before I realized I was shaking. I looked down and saw my knees trembling, as if they were on the verge of collapse. Before they could break down, I turned and ran. Running as fast as my stupid, uncomfortable flats would take me, tears flooding down my face.

There are times like these where I really hate Mal.

**Didn't expect that huh? Alright, I've gotta stop being so repitive. Who's the girl? What's gonna happen? Will anything turn out OK? So many questions! And they probably won't be answered for the next 30 chapters or so. Anyways, hope ya liked it! Review, PM, follow, and/or favorite if ya want!**

**-Mudkip**


	2. Out of the friend zone

**New chapter! So enjoy! :D**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 2: Out of the friend zone

"You're home early," My mom said when I rushed inside my house. "How was it?"

"Peachy. Just peachy," I mumbled as I headed off to my room. I washed my makeup-stained face and changed into my more comfortable PJs and collapsed onto my bed. More tears fell down my face as thoughts ran through my head.

_I shouldn't have trusted him... I should've just left him to die... That stupid jerk... _All my thoughts were replaced by one question.

Why?

...

I cried all the way through Saturday and Sunday, along with Monday. I didn't care that I had school, I just skipped out on it. I heard a knock at my bedroom door.

"I'm fine, Mother!" I called out. "And no, I do not need a therapist! Or a psychologist!"

"Pit?" A different voice asked. "You Ok?" I sat up and rubbed my eyes just as Josh poked his head in.

"Josh?" I replied. "How'd ya get into my house?"

"The door was unlocked..." He answered sheepishly. "Where were you today?"

"Here," I said miserably. Josh sat himself next to me.

"Oh... I thought you were planning something..." His soft voice trailed off.

"Planning? For what?" I asked.

"It's Febuary 17th, Pit... My birthday..." He said. More tears sprang up in my eyes as I wrapped my arms around him.

"I-I'm sorry I-I forgot..." I sobbed. "I'm such a lousy friend..."

"It's OK, Pit," he said. "You apparently have a lot on your mind. What happened?" I looked at him with big, teary eyes.

"I-I was s-supposed t-to go o-on a date w-with M-Mal," I explained, trying to choke back my tears. "B-But w-when I got there, h-he w-was k-kissing another g-girl..." Josh wrapped his arms around me, and I looked up at him.

"It'll be OK, right?" He asked, giving me that goofy yet shy grin I'd come to love.

_I'd come to love..._

Could it be?

Memories of our times together flashed in my mind. The SSBB tournament... The shooting stars... Our performance... All those times, I always felt a feeling of happiness, warmth, and completion. I never noticed a big difference until now... The truth all of sudden came to me. I knew.

I love Josh.

"Pit?" Josh waved his hand in front of my face. I blinked and looked at him.

"Josh?" I asked him.

"Yeah?" He responded.

"Do you still love me?" I asked softly. He seemed taken back by this question.

"O-Of course I still do. Why- Mmf!" I cut him off by placing my lips against his.

"Happy birthday, Josh..."

**I do not have a legitimate reason for why Josh's birthday is February 17th other than for plot. It was originally gonna be October 1st, but then I'm just like "Naah, it'll be Febuary 17 instead." Anyways, hope ya liked this chapter and the next one will be up soon! Review, PM, follow, and/or favorite if ya want!**

**-Mudkip**


	3. Where were you?

**New chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 3: Where were you?

I parted my lips from Josh's. His eyes were wide and his cheeks were flushed.

"Did that just happen?" He asked, shocked.

"I-I d-don't know h-how to explain it, but..." My voice trailed off when Josh placed a finger to my lips.

"It's alright," he said as he leaned in towards me and gave me a soft on the lips. He wrapped his arms around me, bringing me closer to him. His body was warmer, but his lips lacked a certain spark. Nonetheless, I did the same and deepened the kiss, and we stayed that way until I heard someone clear their throat.

"Could someone explain to me what the _hell _is going on here?" I broke the kiss and saw Mal, fists clenched and his visible eye burning with rage. I would have asked _"How did you get into my house?!"_ but then I remembered that the door was unlocked. Crap!

"I _knew _something was up when you didn't show up on Friday. But I didn't expect _this_." He growled. That little hypocrite. In no time flat, he lifted me by my shirt. I rolled my eyes and I managed to stay calm.

"Your point?" I asked coldly.

"Tell me Crystal!" He growled. Usually when he calls me Crystal instead of Pitty Pat, it either means 1. He's really mad or 2. He's really serious. Probably both. "Why are you treating me like this? What did I do to you?" My eyes narrowed at him even more.

"Oh, that's _rich _coming from you!" I spat. His eyes widened as he dropped my shirt. "Let me get this straight, you ask me out on a date on _Valentine's Day_. Seriously? I then dress up all fancy for you, which you know I don't do everyday. But that's not what I'm mad about! I. Saw. You. Kiss. Another. Girl!" His eyes widened even more.

"Crystal, how did you-"

"I was there when it happened! I went to the park like you said, and I was looking for you! I saw you sucking faces with another girl!" I explained, my voice filled with rage.

"I-I'm s-sorry-"

"Oh, save it, Bipolar. I was reluctant to forgive you for the third time because I _knew _somehow, you would abuse my trust again!" I yelled. Before Mal could say anything, I ranted on. "I loved you Mal, and all you ever did was abuse my feelings. You've dealt so much pain to me, but I don't think anything is as bad as this. The fact that you cheated on me with someone else." Tears were running down my face.

"I don't know if I could ever forgive you, and I don't plan on it! I don't want anything to do with you ever again!" And after I gave him a swift punch to the jaw, I pushed him out of my house and slammed the door (and I made sure I locked the door as well).

That would probably be the last interaction we would have between the two of us.

Then again, probably not.

"What just happened...?" Josh asked.

**Do ya think Mal deserved it? This isn't the last you'll see... or read of Mal. Anyhoo, hope ya liked this chapter! As always, review, PM, follow, and/or favorite if ya want!**

**-Mudkip**


	4. None of your business

**New chapter up! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer- I don't own.**

Chapter 4: None of your business

_The next day..._

Want some advice from me? Never, EVER, even _think _about falling in love with sociopath. Just go with-

My thoughts got cut off when I crashed into a pole.

Scratch that. Just make sure you watch where you're going.

I heard loud laughter. "AHAHAHA! That was hilarious!" My vision was blurry from the crash, so when I looked I saw someone with light brown shoulder length hair. My eyes narrowed at her and anger filled my body.

"Um... Why are you looking at me like that?" The girl asked. "Sorry I laughed!" I blinked again and my vision cleared. I saw a fiery red streak in the girl's hair (A/N: Got ya there!). She wore a black tee with a smily face and the letters LOL on it, along with gray shorts and pink sneakers. Her lips were a bright pink color and there was light mascara around her eyes.

"Oh... Sorry 'bout that!" I apologized. "I mistook you for someone else."

"No worries!" The girl responded. "I'm Angela May Ross, but just call me Angie."

"I'm Crystal. Crystal Lee," I answered. Her eyes widened.

"You mean the winner of Total Drama All Stars?" She asked with a grin. Is that how everyone thinks of me now? Just the winner? That's it?

"Do you know any other Crystals?" I replied coolly.

"So you are _the _Crystal?" Angie asked.

"Please stop referring to me like that," I mumbled. "Or in any way related to that show."

"OK, OK," she said, raising her hands in surrendur. She paused for a second before asking- "So, how's your relationship with Mal?" I facepalmed myself. Seriously?!

"None of your business!" I snapped angrily.

"Sorry I asked," She apologized, although she was still smiling. I huffed and rolled my eyes. I've only known her for five minutes and I'm already starting to hate her. I decided to ditch this conversation before things get any worse and I end up exploding at her.

"Look, I've gotta go. Nice meeting ya," I said flatly and started walking off, but Angie stopped me.

"Where ya going?" She asked. "Can I come?"

"Again, that's _also_ none of your business," I responded, using the same tone as before. "And _no _you cannot come."

"Sheesh, TV stars are meaner in real life," She muttered. My eyes widened. Geez, I didn't want to be considered as mean!

"Look, I'm just going back to my house. I don't want you stalking me, that's it," I explained calmly. "But we can still be..." My voice trailed off, trying to find the right word. "Acquaintances. Clear?" She smirked and a mischievous glint appeared in her eyes before responding-

"Crystal."

**Angie, the (annoying) female punster, belongs to me. Also, if you have any plot requests for me, I'm happy to listen, but none are absolutely needed now. Anyways, hope ya liked this chapter and the next one will be up soon! Review, PM, follow, and/or favorite if ya want!**

**-Mudkip**


	5. I'm sorry

**If you have read this, then you don't need to read the update on the other story. It's the same thing.**

**First off, I want to say thank you to everyone who has read any of my stories. I've gotten a lot of great feedback, so thank you for that. And now I feel terrible for saying this.**

**Good-bye.**

**If I said school was getting to me, I'd be lying. Even if my grades aren't where I want them to be, school isn't stressing at all. If I said I didn't like Total Drama that much anymore, I'd be lying. I still love it a lot. If I said my parents were making me quit, I would be lying. If you want to know why I'm saying good-bye, shoot me a PM.**

**I'm sorry for leaving Never Again with a lousy pun, and I'm sorry for leaving The Devil's Side with a kiss.**

**I'm sorry for leaving all of a sudden, but I won't be gone completely. I'll still read and review and support stories, I just won't write for Total Drama anymore.**

**I'm sorry to ZokeForever101, the one who has favorited and followed every single one of my stories. I'm sorry to shinxshinx1595, who has reviewed 99% of all the chapters on everyone of my stories and helps gives me ideas for my stories. I'm sorry to Rin155 and Lemon04, who don't review my stories anymore but I hope you still check out my stories, you guys are awesome for being such loyal supporters. I'm sorry to Guest for not being able to use your idea. I'm sorry to MossclawWarriors, a newer supporter, I definitely have disappointed you. I'm sorry to the unknown uploader, I could tell you were really excited for The Devil's Side. I'm sorry to everyone else.**

**To answer your questions, yes, the girl was Courtney, yes, Crystal forgave Mal again, and yes, they did get their happy ending. **

**I'm moving to a smaller fandom, the Kid Icarus fandom. So if you still want to read my work and know a thing or two about Kid Icarus, you can check the fandom out in a couple days, and my new stories will probably be there. But if you don't, oh well.**

**And it pains for me to say this, and I already regret this, but...**

**Toodles.**

**-Mudkip**


End file.
